Solo
by Jin Akuma
Summary: Naruto world into todays society with a few changes in names of the country's names and city names.Meet Solo Rogue, a boy wrapped in mystery. The name of the Fanfic is from the OC's first name.


Leaf High is a high school located in the country of Janpuken. It was a peace full high school until one boy came as a transfer student. And his name was...

"Solo Rogue. That's the name Vice-principal."

"S-Solo Rogue? Why did you allow such a person to our school Miss Principal?"

The Principal looked at the vice-principal and said "Because i felt like it!"

"Y-y-ou felt like it? Miss!"

At the same time in class 10 the teacher was announcing about the new transfer student.

"OK. Today we are getting a new student. His name is Solo Rogue. Solo please come in."

A boy came in. He had black spiky hair and dark brown eyes, he head a little wild and scary eyes. He was wearing a black school uniform and black shoes. he head a necklace of animal fangs around his neck.

"Please introduce yourself Solo"

"My name is Solo Rogue, I am 16 years old."

The teacher looks at him with confused eyes. "T-that's all?"

"That's all."

"W-well that go to you seat there at the back of the row."

Solo went to his seat to the back of the row. After class was over Solo went to the school rooftop. He was siting there and looking at the sky.

"_A new school, huh. I see some guys for a good battle."_

At that moment a girl came to the rooftop. She head blond hair and green eyes, and was wearing a blue sailors uniform with a miniskirt and long sleeves.

"Oh, Solo. You were up here?"

"Who are you?"

"Tane Shiwase. I'm in your class. I sit behind you."

"I see"

"You are not a man of big words, are you?"

"No."

The girl went in front of Solo and she bent with her hand behind her back. "Sooo... Would you like me to show you around school?"

"No. I wont to sleep."

"O-OK. Than I will leave now."

Tane went back to her class. After school she was going home went a few classmates came up to her.

A gir with pink hair came up to Tane first."So how did it go Tane?"

Tane just answered sad."Not so good, Sakura."

Another girl with blond hair tied to a pony tail put her hand on Tanes shoulder."Dont worry Tane, we will help you."

"Thanks Ino." Answered Tane happy!

"Tch! What do you see in that guy. Right Naruto, Lee?" Said a boy with a hoody and a sharp teeth.

"Yeah, kinda pisses me off. Even more than Sasuke." Said another boy with blond hair.

Another guy with small hair and bushy eyebrows said "I dont thing he is such a bad guy."

Sakura scolded them "Shut up you two idiots. I dont want to hear that from you guys."

Tenten tried to stop the fight. "Hey, lets go to karaoke."

Naruto and Kiba answered happy in unison. "Yeah!"

At the same time Solo left the school and went a different path. He stopped behind a building were construction. He stood there, went out of nowhere a voice was heard.

"So you came? Hehe. You must be a idiot."

Solo just stood there when 20 or 30 guys came from the dark. They were caring katana's and many other sharp weapons and bats.

"Today we are going to take you down! Man, attack!"

Solo just smiled a tiny bit. "We will see."

At the same time at the karaoke Tane felt like something was Naruto was singing really bad and the other were plugging the ears with they're fingers, Hinata, a girl with long black hair saw first that something was wrong.

"Tane, is everything alright?"

Tane just looked out of the window. "I dont know. I just have some weird feeling. Must be just my imagination."

"I-I hope so."

Then again at the same time back at Solo's fight everyone from the group that came to beat the hell out of Solo were beaten up to pulp. Blood was everywhere. The only one's that were standing were Solo and the leader of the attackers. He was shaking in fear holding a katana.

"Y-you bastard. The boss did not say you could do that too. FUCK!"

Solo started walking up to the guy slowly. The guy was shaking in fear. When Solo came up to him, he was begging for forgiveness.

"P-please dont!"

Solo looked down to him with eyes cold but easy to burn into the memory.

"Weak. Vanish."

With that said Solo lifted his arm to hit him. The guy was just looking and shaking in fear so much. Solo moved his arm down with lightning speed down to strike his opponent down. That night the moon was blood red and you could hear the screams of a poor guy to a long distance next morning in the school you could hear people talking about rumors of 30 people found almost dead on a construction side.

Ino started talking about that first. "Hey, hey. You guys heard it too. About that incident.

Kiba talked next about the topic. "Yeah, they say you could hear a loud scream even 1 km away from there. Mom said that Akamaru was howling to the scream, she said he was annoying."

Naruto than said something nex. "I heard it happened about the same time we were at the karaoke."

Sakura agreed to it. "Yeah, I hear that too."

Lee asked them "I wonder who could do something like that. Our school dose have a lot of strong fighters and martial artist, but I don't really thing someone of them would do something like that."

Hinata agreed with Lee. "I agree with Lee. That's strange. Maybe it was a student from another school."

Tane agreed with Hinata that it could have been someone from another school. "It could be. Who knows."

At the same time Solo entered the classroom and sit on his chair and went sleeping with his head on the table.

"He goes sleeping the same second he comes in. What a easy going guy." Said Tenten.

Tane blushed when she saw Solo. "S-Solo."

Sakura turned around to Tane and said..."Why dont you go and confess you eternal love to him."

Tane blushed again. "E-eternal love? Sakura!"

"I was joking. You dont have to get mad."

The next minute the ball rung and school started. But after 10 minutes the principal cam in with the Vice-Principal and two guys in a black suit.

"Solo could you please come with us to my office to talk for a second."

Everyone was looking at Solo with surprised faces.

CONTINUED... IF I FEEL LIKE IT.

OK. Let me explain a few things.

Tane means "kind" as in a good person.

Shiwase means "happy".

It reflects her personality as a kind and warm and always smiling girl.


End file.
